clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Callery-Aiken
Kai is the first child of Sage. His father is Makoa Kealoha, which was revealed in the 10th episode of Island Living. He was born in the 9th episode. He lives in Sulani with his mother Sage, his uncle Seb, their cousin Airi and Airi's Boyfriend Yuda. Kai’s name means ‘sea‘ in Hawaiian Known CC Toddler/Child hair here Eyes here Skin here Description Kai has the hair, eye colour, and ears of Makoa, but his face looks more like Sage. His clothing preference as a toddler was also like Sage's; bright and colourful. And this continued as a child. His style is from his island heritage, mainly because of his dad, Makoa. And since Kai has the self-assured trait, Clare says that Kai wouldn't care what people thought of his heritage. He would be proud of it. Toddlerhood Kai aged up in the 10th episode of Island Living. He was given the wild trait. He also met his father, Makoa, for the first time. There was confusion about who Kai's father really was. But when he aged up, most of the viewers thought he was Makoa's son, due to Kai having ears that stick out like Makoa's, and they were right. Kai and his mother, Sage appeared in Rags to Riches #19 so Kai could have a play-date with his 2nd cousin, Kenai. It turned out alright between the two and Clare says she wants them to be good friends as they get older. It was also a good bonding time between Sage and Kenai's mother, Willow. In Episode 11 of Island Living Kai and Sage left Brindelton Bay to move to Sulani before moving into their new house. In response to his son moving back, Makoa vised Kai to maintain their father-son relationship and improved their status to good friends. Childhood Kai aged up in episode 12 of Island Living. He was given the Motor aspiration and the Self-Assured trait. Upon ageing up, he immediately changed into his snorkel and went swimming with Kenai. Nothing else is known about Kai's childhood other than his parents married quite early on in his childhood. He went out to a restaurant for dinner with his parents and it turned out really well. Kai and his dad, Makoa are very close. When Sage left to use the restroom, Kai asked Makoa what he thought about his mum. Makoa said he's deeply in love with her. And so this is true as Makoa woohooed again and got engaged to Sage. Kai would now have a full-time father. Teenhood Kai aged up around the same time as Kenai Collins. He changed his hair colour to blond and got face piercings. Kai got the bonfire aspiration, which gave him a bonus trait of being a collector, and the Self-Assured trait. Trivia * It was tested on an ultrasound that Sage would give birth to one boy. It was correct. * Kai is the only sim from the 5th generation to have the surname Callery-Aiken. * It was revealed in episode 10 of Island Living that Kai's father is Makoa Kealoha, Sage's summer romance in Sulani, not Sage's boyfriend at the time, Jace Winther. It also was revealed that Sage got pregnant when her and Makoa did WooHoos in the waterfall. * Kai is British, Hawaiian, and Japanese. * He was an accidental pregnancy. * Clare thinks that Kai looks a lot like his uncle Sebastian. Category:Fifth generation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Brown eyes Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Al Arabi Category:Accidental Babies Category:Blood Relations Category:Sulani Category:Dyed hair Category:Blonde Category:Teenager